disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Collector
Taneleer Tivan '''(a.k.a. '''The Collector) is a Marvel Comics character who is an alien and an obsessive keeper of the largest collection of interstellar fauna, relics, and species in the galaxy, rivaling Brainiac from DC Comics. The Collector operates out of a place in space aptly named Knowhere. The Collector was created by Stan Lee and Don Heck. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Thor: The Dark World He appears in a mid-credits scene in 2013's ''Thor: The Dark World, where he accepts the Aether from Volstagg and Sif, under the pretense that it needed to be protected. After they leave, however, it becomes evident that he had ulterior motives for accepting the Aether, planning to use it and find five other objects, presumably including the Tesseract. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Having got the Aether, the Collector hired Gamora, the adoptive daughter of Thanos to get the Orb for him. However, the Collector also hired the Broker, preventing a possible failure of Gamora. Gamora kept her promise and brought the gem just as she promised. Arriving at the Museum, Gamora and her partners were welcomed by the Collector's daughter, Carina, who is also his assistant. Carina guided them with her father. The Collector was fascinated when he saw Groot. He then asked Groot if he could dispose of his body at the moment of his death (this conversation was not completed because they were interrupted by Rocket). The Collector told the story of the Infinity Stones and as ancient beings used them to destroy entire civilizations like wheat in a field. A tired Rocket asked him to stop and pay them at once, The Collector was preparing the pay when he saw that Carina was approaching the gem. He asked her to get away, she instead decided to touch the stone in a desesperate attempt to free herself from her duty as the assistant to the Collector, but the power of the Orb was too big and Carina died. Tivan was seriously injured after the explosion. In a post-credits scene shows the Collector having survived the explosion and drink with Howard the Duck. Disney Parks Disney California Adventure The Collector appears as the main antagonist of the ''Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! attraction. Here he has managed to capture the Guardians and intends to keep them inside his collection under the pretense that he was giving them a tour of the new facility (the same tour he is giving to the park guests). In the context of the ride, he will appear to park guests to display his newest additions to the park guests, and informs them they are allowed to explore his archives. However, Rocket is able to escape during the ride and free the other Guardians, foiling the Collector's plans. A portrait of the Collector playing chess with his brother Grandmaster also appears in the attraction. Trivia *In Disney INFINITY, The Hoarder from The Incredibles Playset is inspired by The Collector. *Cosmo from the Guardians of the Galaxy comic is a part of The Collector's collection. Gallery The Collector.png Collector - GOTG.jpg Thecollectorshakinghisfists.png thor the dark world 2013 3262.jpg thor the dark world 2013 3304.jpg Thor the dark world 2013 1080p 3279.jpg thor the dark world 2013 3287.jpg TheOrbsplanetaryeffects.png TheGuardiansandtheCollector.png The Collector Gotg Poster.jpg TaneleerTivanCollector.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0330 comp v073 grade.1110 R.jpg Collector DI2.0.png Collector Gotg Concept Art.jpg CosmowithTivan-GOTG.png CollectorInfinityStones.png Thor-dark-world-movie-screencaps.com-12120.jpg Thor-dark-world-movie-screencaps.com-12258.jpg CollectorCosmo.png CollectorGotgTextlessPoster.jpg Funko Pop! Collector.jpg Gold Collector POP.jpg MCOC Collector.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Thor characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Stub Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Characters in video games Category:The Avengers characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Siblings Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Acquired characters